Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light
Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light! (レインボーハートプリキュア! Reinbō Hāto Purikyua Purizumu Raito!) ''is the second fan-series created by Curewolfy11 and is the sequel of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. Plot It has been one year since it all happened. Since Mushoku died, since Dawn sacrificed her self, since the portal to Colour Lands closed, since all of the Rainbow Heart Pretty Cures seperate....Since the Fading Pretty Cure died. Akane Aida, 15 year old, 3rd Year at Nijikano Public Middle School. The former Cure Love never expected to meet someone who's so simillar to her. And also never expected that her friends are coming back, with a new quest to find the prince and princesses of Colour Lands! Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light Episodes Characters Cures Akane Aida/Cure Love Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Akane Aida is a cheerful and kind girl. Her best friends are Izumi and Hinata. Her school is the Nijikano Public Middle School. Her cure form is Cure Love, the lovely red heart. In this season, Aida adopts a sister called Aimi, who is actually the reincarnation of Fading Love. Aida also falls in love with Prince Shadow/Prince Bronze/Kagayaku Akira. Orenji Hinata/Cure Flame Voiced by: Nagasawa Miki Orenji Hinata is an energetic and tomboy girl. Her best friends are Aida and Izumi. She goes to the same school as Aida. Her cure form is Cure Flame, the energetic orange flame. In this season, Hinata retruns to Karafuru Town with Akihiro after going to a quick badminton training abroad. Kiiro Pikako/Cure Lightning Voiced by: Miyahara Nami Kiiro Pikako is a transfer student at her school. She is shy, but good at making poems. She gets along with Izumi quite well. Her cure form is Cure Lightning, the shocking yellow lightning. In this season, she goes back to Karafuru Town after taking a vacation in Indonesia, her old home. Midorika Hanako/Cure Nature Voiced by: Yuka Imai Midori Hanako is a calm and caring girl. She gets along with all the cures, no special friendships. She goes homeschooling. Her cure form is Cure Nature, the calm green nature. In this season, she goes back to Karafuru Town after having a flower shop in Tokyo (Now one of her sisters, Hasuko, stay there), and now she goes to Kagayaku Private Girls Only Academy with her sister Sakura. Aokawa Izumi/Cure Ocean Voiced by: Sakuma Kumi Aokawa Izumi is a smart and quiet girl. Her best friends are Aida and Hinata, and good friends with Pikako. Her School is the same as Aida's school. Her cure form is Cure Ocean, the cool and refreshing blue water. In this season, she goes back to Karafuru Town after her parents take her to a vacation in America. Indigo Kasuko/Cure Mist Voiced by: Katsuki Masakor Indigo Kasuko is a mature and sophisticated girl. She is very close with Symphonique. Her school is the Nijikano Public High School, becasue she is 18 years old. Her cure form is Cure Mist, the slow indigo mist. In this season, she goes back to Karafuru Town after she spend some time with her parents. Onpuno Symphonique/Cure Tune Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Onpuno Symphonique is a talented and cute girl, who is also an idol. She is close with Kasuko. She comes back to Japan after living in America for 10 years, even though she was born in Colour Lands. She goes to the same school as Aida. Her cure form is Cure Tune, the beautiful purple notes. Later, she is found out to have most of Mushoku's soul inside of her, but she can't be controlled until all parts of his soul are inside of her. In his season, she goes back to Karafuru Town after living in America for a while again. Akane Aimi/Cure Romance Voiced by: Han Megumi Akane Aimi is a 15 year old girl who at first, didn't know what are 'emotions and feelings'. She is later adopted by Aida's family. Aimi later finds out that she is the reincarnation of Fading Love. After knowing, she wants to be like Aida; Cheerful and makes everyone happy. Her new cure form is Cure Romance, the lovely pink light. Dusk/Yorugawa Yugure/Black Prism Voiced by: Ōtani Ikue Dusk is a black wolf with rainbow markings. She is Dawn's younger sister, and can detect who will be a Pretty Cure.She goes to earth when the Rainbow Castle is attacked, commanded by the queen. She can also shoot a rainbow coloured crystal as a projectile if she's in danger. In the last episode, she gains a human form from her will to protect the colours of the world, even if she needs to kill her sister. In this season, she has amnesia of who she is. She stays at Aida's house for a while, because she was the one to find her in her human form, 13 year old Yorugawa Yugure, lying in the ground. She later recovers her memory when she gains an alter ego, Black Prism, the black prism of courage. Princess Goldia/Kagayaku Himiko/Golden Heart Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami Princess Goldia is one of the twin princesses of Colour Lands. After coming home from training, she was attacked, with her sister, Silveria. They both fall to Karafuru Town. Her human form is 14 year old Kagayaku Himiko, student in Kagayaku Private Girls Only Academy with her sister, Kagayaku Himeko. She is more cheerful and gets along well with Aida, but is very scary when anyone hurts her sister. Himiko is the older twin. She later gains an alter ego, Golden Heart, the golden hearted angel. Princess Silveria/Kagayaku Himeko/Silver Heart Voiced by: Nishimura Chinami Princess Silveria is one of the twin princesses of Colour Lands. After coming home from training, she was attacked, with her sister, Goldia . They both fall to Karafuru Town. Her human form is 14 year old Kagayaku Himeko, student in Kagayaku Private Girls Only Academy with her sister, Kagayaku Himiko. She is shy and a little 'tsundere' to pretty much anyone, but truly cares for her sister. She is the younger twin. She later gains an alter ego, Silver Heart, the silver hearted angel Villains Broken King Voiced by: ? Broken King is the main antagonist of the series. Prince Shadow/Prince Bronze/Kagayaku Akira Voiced by: ? Prince Shadow is the first minion to appear. He is the love interest of Aida. He is Himiko and Himeko's older brother, but was brainwashed. Rutorald Voiced by: ? Rutorald is the second minion to appear. He is clumsy, and is very hyperactive. He looks like a young teenager, and he has powers of fire, lightning, and air. He often fights with Cure Flame, Lightning, and Nature. His name is a combination of ''ruby, topaz ''and ''emerald. Aqusaphame Voiced by: ? Aqusaphame is the third minion to appear. She is wise, and is also cold. She looks like a 10 year old, and she has the powers of water, mist, and sound waves. She often fights with Cure Ocean, Mist, and Tune. Her name is a combination of aquamarine, sapphire, ''and ''amethyst. Gosilpri Voiced by: ? Gosilpri is the fourth minion, and the strongest to appear. She appears late in the series. She is very cheerful and happy-go-lucky, but is very powerfull. She looks like a young woman, and she has the powers of darkness and stars. Her name is a combination of gold, silver, ''and ''prism. Yamikuri Voiced by: ? Yamikuris are the monsters of the series. They are made from the broken energy, the energy that people have when they are sad, angry, jealous, etc. The name is taken from the word yami, ''meaning dark, and ''kuri, ''which is taken from the word ''kurisutaru, ''meaning Crystal. Later, the Yamikuris can be fused with the maker, by using the Kuromond (from the word ''kuro, ''meaning black, and ''mond ''from the word ''diamond.) and putting the energy inside it, then the maker holds the kuromond while saying "Powers of the Kuromond, switch on!". Mascots (Uncounting Dusk) Twinkle Twinkle is a star-shaped mascot, who is Himiko's transformation mascot. She made her appearance, along with Bright, in episode 14. She is quite cheerful and clumsy, and usually gets in trouble. Bright Bright is a star-shaped mascot, who is Himeko's transformation mascot. She made her appearance, along with Twinkle, in episode 14. She is very serious and stern, and is usually the one who gets Twinkle out of trouble. Movie Only Characters Coming soon.... Locations Karafuru Town - Is the town where the cures live. Nijikano Public Middle School - The school that all of the cures except for Kasuko, Hanako, Himiko and Himeko go to. Iroda Private High School - The school that Kasuko goes to. Kagayaku Private Girls Only Academy - The school that Himiko, Himeko, Hanako, and also her sister Sakura go to. It is later found out that Kagayaku Akio, Himiko and Himeko's grandfather, is the one who owns the school. Soyokaze Flower Shop - The shop that Hanako and her sisters run. Colour Lands - The land where Dusk, Queen Colouria, Symphonique, Akira, Himiko and Himeko came from. Broken Fields - Is the place where the villains, excluding Prince Shadow, come from. Terra Library - An old library that only appears in the movie. It has a secret passage that leads to the Kingdom of Unita. Kingdom of Unita - A kingdom that only appears in the movie. It is hidden, and can only be entered through a secret passage in Terra Library. It is home of warriors from around the world who protect the earth. The kingdom also keeps the World Gem, a gem that gave power to the warriors. Items Heartfull Rainbow Compact - An upgraded version of Rainbow Palette. The cures use this to transform by opening it, wave their hand in front of it while saying "Pretty Cure,", then put it inside their Heart Belts while saying "Rainbow Stone Power!". The compact can also be used for other things, in both civillian and cure forms, depending on the cure who owns it: * The power to give people spirit, used by Aida/Cure Love. The incantation is "Red Heart Spirit!" * The power to create light, used by Hinata/Cure Flame. The incantation is "Orange Heart Light!" * The power to make electricity, used by Pikako/Cure Lightning. The incantation is "Yellow Heart Electric!' * The power to calm people down, used by Hanako/Cure Nature. The incantation is "Green Heart Breeze!" * The power to make ideas, used by Izumi/Cure Ocean. The incantation is "Blue Heart Stream!" * The power to confuse enemies, used by Kasuko/Cure MIst. The incantation is "Indigo Heart Haze!" * The power to make enemies fall asleep, used by Symphonique/Cure Tune. The incantation is "Purple Heart Melody!" Heart Belt - A new henshin item, needs the Heartfull Rainbow Compact to make it work. The cures use this to transform by opening the Rainbow Compact, wave their hand in front of it while saying "Pretty Cure,", then put it inside their Heart Belts while saying "Rainbow Stone Power!" Prism Touch - A transformation device used by Dusk/Yorugawa Yugure transform. It looks like a DS. Yugure needs to open it and take the stylus, then say "Prism Touch, Power Up!". Then she needs to touch the prism icons on the touch screen. Radiation Commune - A transformation device for the Kagayaku twins. These are actually the new mascots, Sparkle and Shine. They need to insert the Gold/Silver Wing, and say "Light of my Heart, Lovely Shine!". Romantic Wand - A transformation device for Aimi. To transform, she says, "L-O-V-E! Pretty Cure, Romantic Burst!" while waving her wand around and around. Rainbow Mirrors - Purification Weapons for the Rainbow Heart cures. They look like circle-shaped shields with hearts with the cures' respective theme colour. To summon it, the cures say "Mirror, mirror! Give us hope!". Each has a different name: * Red Heart Mirror - Cure Love * Orange Flare Mirror - Cure Flame * Yellow Spark Mirror - Cure Lightning * Green Wind Mirror - Cure Nature * Blue Splash Mirror - Cure Ocean * Indigo Haze Mirror - Cure Mist * Purple Melody Mirror - Cure Tune Prism Crystals - Purification Weapons for Black Prism. They are crystals that are sharp and black, and float around Black Prism whenever she's not using them to attack. To summon it, Black Prism says "Crystals of Courage! Give me strength!" Starlight Arrows - Purification Weapons for the Golden/Silver twins. They look like regular bow and arrows with a star on the edge. To summon it, they say "Open the door to a shining future! Starlight Arrows!". Romantic Bracelet - Purification Weapons for Cure Romance. They look like bracelets that have a rose on it. To summon it, she says "Romantic Bracelets! Lovely Mode On!" Prism Pad - An item that only appeared in the last two episodes. According to Queen Coloria it is 'the light of heavens', as it fell from the sky before Broken King found it. It was an item that Broken King used to brainwash Prince Bronze, and create his minions out of gemstones. In the last episode, it is purified by the cures and is used to transform them into their 'Prism Angel Mode' and for their final attack, Eleven Heavenly Attack. World Gem - An item that only appeared in the movie. It is located in the Kingdom of Unita. In the movie, after the shattered pieces were recovered, the gem is used to defeat the Kurosoras by giving the cures a new form named International Form. Movies Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light : Find the World's Gem! - The first movie. The Cures were watching the news at Aida's house, and it says that weird beings are attacking earth. Dusk wonders if it's the work of Broken King, but Izumi spots that the monsters are nothing like the Yamikuris. Then, Aida is curious, and asks the others to investigate. They found a secret passage from Terra Library that leads to the Kingdom of Unita. After they've heard that the World Gem shattered, the cures along with the warriors of the Kingdom of Unita try to find the pieces before the creatures named Kurosora cover the earth from sunlight! Category:Sequels Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light Category:Fan Series Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries